


Little brother

by CriminalMinddump



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Sad and Happy, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalMinddump/pseuds/CriminalMinddump
Summary: The team is on their way back home after a case. everyone is sitting together and making fun, but Reid sits all alone and looks like he's close to a mental brakdown. Morgan decides to help him.





	Little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!   
> Since this is my first story here there are a few notes to come. I'm sorry.  
> First of all, welcome in my silly, and sometimes a bit dramatic mind. This is the place where my mind goes after the episodes end, and I wanted to share it somewhere so here I am!   
> English isn't my first language so please correct me if I make stupid mistakes. I want to improve my writing skills and it isn't possible is I keep making the same mistakes over and over again.  
> I don't really know what my writing 'style' is yet, so please don't hesitate to leave some feedback   
> Thank you! :)
> 
> Oh, the title is crapy as f*ck btw. I'm sorry

‘Hey kid’  
‘Ey.’   
‘What are you doing?’  
Reid shrugs his shoulders.   
‘Don’t know actually’  
‘Why are you so sad?’  
‘Who said I’m sad? Maybe I’m very happy right now. Just because I don’t join you guys doesn’t have to mean I’m sad! Calm down Morgan!’  
‘Wow, wow, please listen kid. We both work at the BAU and I know that we’ve promised not to profile each other but I see that there’s something really bothering you and it takes away all the happiness that your bubbly personality comes along with. I want to prevent that thing, or at least attempt to help you dealing with it. So, is there something that takes away your happiness?’   
‘Yeah…’  
‘ …’  
‘ …’  
‘…’  
‘…’  
‘Kid I wish I could take a look inside of that genius brains of yours but I can’t, so please tell me what’s going on.’   
‘Maybe...’  
‘Reid, if you want me to help you have to speak up. Really.’   
‘Meh. I wish I could tell you but when I speak I only amplify the effect of me wasting all the oxygen in here.’   
‘Reid, you’re the doctor here so don’t make me tell you that breathing is important and you must do it to stay alive. Otherwise you’ll die.’   
‘Yeah….’   
‘Reid? Are you thinking about dying again?’   
‘Look, I can expla…’  
‘Are you?’  
‘Yes, but….’   
‘No, Reid, nothing ‘but.’ You are the smartest person in this team. You’re the brains behind some of our most brilliant theories and without you there would be hundreds of unsubs still walking out here in this big, cruel world. Who could make geographic profiles and sees connections nobody else does? Who would be there to make us laugh and be a shoulder to lean on? You're like the little brother of our family and we all care deeply about you. We simply cannot miss you kid.  
You’ve gone through a lot of shit and freaking hard times and stood on the edge of giving up, but you were strong and brave and almost at the top again. In the end it all made you a better person and you can’t imagine how loved you are. You’re the spirit and the soul of this team. We love you Spencer.’   
Morgan looks up at Reid and sees the tears are rolling down from his eyes.  
‘Come here and give me a hug.’  
During the hug Reid’s crying loudly and Morgan holds him closer with every breath. Hotch decides to take a look.  
‘Why are you hugging like your life’s depending on it?’   
Morgan swallows deeply.   
‘Because it is sometimes.’   
Reid nods.   
It was.


End file.
